Summer Newman
Summer Ann Travers (née Newman) is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Hunter King. In April 2012, Summer was rapidly aged (SORAS'd) to a 15 year old, as a fun yet feisty typical teen. Biography Summer is the daughter of Phyllis Newman and Nick Newman. Her alleged father is Jack Abbott due to Sharon Newman tampering with the paternity test result. Birth Summer was conceived during an affair between her parents when Nick was married to Sharon Newman and Phyllis was sleeping with her ex-husband Jack Abbott. Phyllis was found to be pregnant, and in 2006, Sharon divorced Nick. There was question as to whom Summer's father was: Jack or Nick? Once Nick saw the results he left for a few days. When he returned, he announced that he was the father and he and Phyllis married. Summer was born December 18, 2006 when her mother and Jack got stuck in an elevator at Newman Enterprises, and Jack was forced to deliver her. Her name comes from her mother's maiden name and the ironic fact that she was born in the winter. First Year Two months after she was born she, Phyllis, and Lauren Fenmore's infant son, Fenmore Baldwin, were all kidnapped by Lauren's longtime enemy, Sheila Carter. Sheila stole Phyllis's face and then disguised herself as an elderly woman to keep them all hostage in a retirement home. They were all rescued when Lauren arrived and shot Sheila. Months later, Nick was presumed dead. Once revealed to be alive, he couldn't remember Summer or being married to Phyllis. He was appalled at the fact that he ever left his ex, Sharon, for Phyllis. But he soon got his memory back and he and Phyllis reunited. Brain Damage After witnessing Jack and Phyllis making love, Patty befriends Phyllis in order to gain her trust. On June 26, 2009 Patty over hears Phyllis reminding Summer that she is allergic to peanuts after she finds peanut butter cookies given to Summer at a birthday party. Phyllis throws them into the garbage and later Patty retrieves the cookies at eats them, making sure that there were still traces of the nuts on her lips, and then kissed Summer on the mouth. Because of her allergy, the exposure to the nuts actually caused Summer to go into anaphylactic shock, and she quickly became comatose. Heather Stevens believing that Phyllis intentionally caused Summer harm because of hers and Nick's failing relationship, filed a court order keeping Phyllis and Nick away from Summer while she was in her coma. Later they learn out that Patty was the one responsible for Summer's illness after finding a picture of Summer in her things at the GCAC. After Summer comes out of her coma Nick and Phyllis realize Summer has trouble speaking. Doctors perform an MRI on Summer and it's determined she's suffering from damage to her brain that affects her speech. After many months of therapy and going to Switzerland and Boston for special treatments, Summer made a full recovery. Paternity For years, Summer had been raised believing that Nick Newman was her father. When she developed a crush on Jack's son Kyle Jenkins, Nick panicked and became overprotective, which resulted in tension between the two. Nick, armed with a hairbrush of Summer's that had strands of her hair on it, decided to take a paternity test after finding out that the first one taken years ago was inconclusive. A week later, on the day of Summer's high school graduation, Nick received a letter from the lab revealing results that were devastating to him. Nick was not Summer's father. But in fact Nick is Summer's father revealed in July 2013, due to Sharon tampering with the paternity test results making sure the result was negative and that Jack Abbott is the alleged father. The only person who knows about Sharon's involvement is Phyllis Newman who overheard her speaking to Cassie Newman's grave. The two women then get into a fight resulting in Phyllis falling down a flight of stairs causing Phyllis to become unconscious. Phyllis slips into a coma, and Daniel returns to Genoa City to take Phyllis to a care facility by where he lives. Life without a mother Jack and Summer bonded over their love for Phyllis, but she came to forgive Nick and think of him as her father. Summer became friends with Sharon after she stood up for her against one of the cameramen. Summer visited Fen in prison when he was arrested for drugs. When Fen got released, he told Summer he planned to run away because he feared going back to prison for Carmine Basco's murder. Michael and Lauren convinced Summer to trick Fen into coming back and he was placed under house arrest. Summer tried to explain her actions to Fen, but he coldly rebuffed her. Just before a shot, Esmerelda, a fellow model, gave Summer some pills and us sphinxes Fen while she was high. Summer ended up collapsing on the stairs, while a concerned Fen went looking for her and he was arrested and sent back to prison for braking his house arrest. Summer blamed herself, but Fen reassured her it wasn't her fault. On the run Summer goes on the run with Austin Travers after he shoots police chief Paul Williams during an altercation with Avery Clark and Dylan McAvoy. Austin took Avery hostage because he blamed her for his mother's death. When Dylan came to save Avery, they struggled over the gun and it went off, injuring Paul. Summer and Austin who were previously dating, grew closer while they were on the run together. At a motel on the Canadian border, Summer lost her virginity and shared her first time with Austin. Shortly after returning to Genoa City Summer and Austin decide to get married. Coping without her mom and her return A girl who looked just like Cassie named Mariah Copeland is hired by Nick at The Underground. Nick and Sharon invited her in to live with them. Mariah was rude towards Summer but Faith liked her. After Mariah tries to seduce Nick in lengerie which Sharon walked in on, she had a big fight with Mariah and Mariah left town with none other than Ian Ward. Mariah was part of The Path and thought of Ian as a father. Ian drugged her and married her but Nick and Sharon came to her rescue. Summer and Austin invited Jack and Kelly over for their first married adult dinner. Kelly was a bit hesitant about going but Jack insisted her to go and looked forward to telling Summer and Austin that Kelly's moving in at dinner. When Jack told Summer, she was very emotional and stormed upstairs. Austin ran up to Summer and she apologized to Jack and Kelly for being so childish and immature. Summer felt everybody was moving on with their lives forgetting about Phyllis, but had to accept Kelly into Jack's life. Austin also couldn't accept Summer's extravagant gifts such as an expensive tie from Fenmore's. Summer, Abby, and Lily held a bachelorette party for Sharon which also inlcuded Nikki, Victoria, Kelly, and Mariah. Sharon quickly decided to go to Crimson Lights instead. Mariah had Summer give her money to bride the bartender into stripping. All the girls have been heavily drinking and partying except Summer who was drinking non-alcoholic drinks. The guys ended up showing up at crimson Lights as well and also heavily loaded. Abby had a couple too many drinks and bashed Sharon for marrying Nick again because Sharon married Adam Nick, Abby's father Victor, Nick again...etc. Mariah stood up for Sharon against Abby, and Abby stated that Mariah spits venom about Sharon every day. Once Michael Baldwin got slammed to the floor, a drunken fight broke out. Mariah fought with Abby. Everybody there ended up in jail. Eventually, they were set free. The next day Fenmore had arrived back into town and came to see Summer. Seing Summer and Fenmore sit down at The Underground and reconnect about their memories, made Austin jealous and gave Mariah suspicions. At Nick and Sharon's wedding, Summer supported Nick and Sharon's relationship by speaking for them. Just before they were about to get married, Phyllis busted through the doors and shocked everybody! As Phyllis walked down the aisle, Summer was in tears and hugged her mother. Phyllis fainted and everybody rushed to her rescue. Sharon left the church. Relationships Parents *Nick Newman (father) *Phyllis Newman(mother) Siblings *Daniel Romalotti (maternal half brother) *Cassie Newman (paternal adoptive half-sister; deceased) *Noah Newman (paternal half-brother) *Faith Newman (paternal half-sister) Grandparents *Victor Newman (paternal grandfather) *Nikki Newman (paternal grandmother) *George Summers (maternal grandfather; deceased) *Lydia Callahan (maternal grandmother) Aunts/Uncles *Dylan McAvoy (paternal uncle) *Victoria Newman (paternal aunt) *Adam Newman (paternal uncle) *Abby Newman (paternal aunt) *Avery Clark (maternal aunt) Nieces/Nephews *Lucy Romalotti (via Danny and Daisy) Cousins *Reed Hellstrom (paternal cousin) *Johnny Abbott (adoptive paternal cousin) *Connor Newman (paternal cousin) Crimes Committed *Caught spiking her drink with alcohol by Ronan and was turned over to her parents (2012) *Vandalized Ronan's car with a bat, but he didn't press charges (2012) *Drove recklessly which caused an accident that killed Chelsea and Adam's unborn child *Stole Jamie Vernon's wallet to get information about him and later returned it to Ronan by saying that she found it. *Bullied Jamie Vernon; got off with community service *Possession of a fake ID and used it to enter a bar underage (2013) *Got arrested for a drunken bar fight with majority of the other characters who attended Nick's bachelor party and Sharon's bachelorette party. Along with: Abby, Ashley, Mariah, Lily, Kelly, Nikki, Victoria, Sharon, Noah, Nick, Neil, Michael, Kevin, Devon, Jack, Austin, and Stitch. (Oct 2014). she did not drink. Hospitalizations & Maladies *Went into a coma after suffering an allergic reaction to peanut butter; came out of the coma with brain damage that affected her speech, but was cured by therapy. *Had bruises in a car accident that killed Chelsea & Adam's unborn child. *Suffered from congestive heart failure after taking Viva-Surge; regained consciousness without heart damage. Video thumb|264px|left|Summer in a coma Photos Nick and Phyllis awaiting Summer's birth.png|Awaiting Summer's birth Mommy and Summer.jpg|Summer and her Mommy Summer and her Daddy.jpg|Summer and her Daddy Baby Summer.jpg|Baby Summer Noah plays with Summer.jpg|Noah and Summer Summer and Daniel.jpg|Daniel and Summer Summer and Victor.jpg|Summer and Victor toddler summer.png|Little Summer little summer coloring.png|Summer coloring Summer and Phyllis.png|Summer and Phyllis sweetie Summer.png|Sweet little Summer Summer in a coma.png|Summer in a coma Summer in the hospital.png|Summer in the hospital Summer at the Harvest Festival.png|Summer at the harvest festival Summer and her little sister.png|Summer and her baby sister, Faith Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Current characters